Characters
'Female campers' Natalie Goode- Natalie is used to a total lavish life. Natalie lives in New York and is a total city girl. She crushes on boys and goes shopping with her BFF Hannah 24/7. When she finds out she has to go to Camp Lakeview, she isn't happy at all about the idea, but eventually she learns to love it and makes friends with all of the girls in her bunk, so she decides to come back for the second through current summer. She is the daughter of Tad Maxwell, an extremly famous movie star. Her favorite free choice activities are newspaper and ceramics. Her best friends at camp are Alyssa and Tori, and her best friend at home is Hannah. She dated Simon and then Logan, but broke up with them because of the long-distance. In book 20, Tori introduces Reed to her, and it is hinted that both of them may start a relationship. In TTYL, she liked Kyle, a boy from her school. In "Suddenly Last Summer," she gets back with Logan only for them to break up once again because the camp is closing. She goes to camp Walla Walla after Lakeview closes and Reed goes too. They get into a relationship, but Natalie broke up with him because he liked Brynn and Natalie found he had a beauty kit, complete with a home waxing set. IM name: NatalieNYC Alyssa Shin- Alyssa is Natalie's artsy, shy and quiet best friend, although it implies in Golden Girls that Natalie is now best friends with Tori. Alyssa loves art and lives in Southern New Jersey. Her wardrobe consists of ripped jeans, paint-spattered shorts, and black t-shirts.In Jenna's Dilemma, she dyes her hair "Ronald-McDonald red." In Charmed Forces ''she discovers her psychic powers and makes many accurate predictions about her bunkmates. She doesn't go to Walla Walla. IM name: Alyssa11 Alex Kim- Alex is a perfectionist, Camp Lakeview veteran who loves soccer, hence her nickname, Mia Hamm. In Book 4 it is revealed that she has juvenile diabetes. She is also a perfectionist, never accepting anything below an A+, and always liking things to be neat and tidy. Her favorite free period activity is sports. Her best friends at camp are Brynn and Jenna, and her best friend at home is Bridgette. Her boyfriend is Adam, Jenna's twin brother. It is stated in books 1 and 4 that her father is a lawyer and her mother is an art teacher. She doesn't go to Walla Walla. IM name: SoccerLover Grace Matthews- Grace is the comedian of the group but has trouble paying attention. She is a great actress and singer. She has trouble with schoolwork, especially with her reading. In ''Grace's Twist ''we find out that she failed Reading and has to read books over the summer to make up for it. Her favorite free period activities are drama and nature. She lives in South Jersey. Her best friend at camp is Brynn, and her best friend at home is Emily, though she and Lara are good friends too. She had a short-lived crush on Devon and Spence. In third grade she was caught daydreaming and was called Spacey Gracie for the rest of the year, so she hates being called Gracie. She misses the first two weeks of the third year because she failed English and went to summer school. She ends up not coming back for the fourth summer because she went to acting camp. She doesn't go to Walla Walla. IM name: Grrrace. Jenna Bloom- Jenna is a master prankster and like Alex, is a Camp Lakeview veteran. She also doesn’t like boys in the first summer but later on she is not as disgusted with them, and she actually starts liking them. Her favorite free period activity is sports. Her best friend at camp is Alex. Her boyfriend is David. Jenna's favorite camp activity is Color War. Her family sometimes calls her Boo, although she wants them to stop. Apparently, when she was little she loved peek-a-boo. She also collects bumper stickers.She went to Walla Walla and loved it because they are so into sports. She and David decided to become just friends and do a really good job with that. IM name: Aries8 Chelsea- Chelsea is the 'mean' girl of the bunk. She tends to put other down and pick on others, especially Karen. When it is revealed that her dad has cancer, the other girls realize she's not so mean and has a wonderful heart. You just have to look into her character more, and it is mostly starts to reveal in ''RSVP and Hide and Shriek. She lives in the Boston area. She never had a boyfriend before, but had a crush on Spence. Her BFF at camp is Gaby. She returns to Walla Walla and hung out with Jenna. She has a crush on Connor and got eliminated from assassin because Sarah lied and said Chelsea cheated when she really didn't. IM name: Chelsea1 Gaby Parsons- Gaby was in 3A, 3C's rival bunk, and befriended Grace, but eventually began to bully her. In the second and third summers, you find out she's not that mean, and she volunteers at a children's hospital. However, in her third year she lies to her whole cabin about her family relations and tries to run away. She lives in the Boston area. Her BFF at camp is Chelsea.She dated Donovan in the fourth summer. She didn't go to Walla Walla. IM Name: GabyFaby Karen- She brought tons of stuffed animals to camp in the first summer. Being the 'quiet girl' of the group, Karen always gets picked on by Chelsea. In the second summer she finally emerges from her shell. Her BFF is Chelsea, although Chelsea just pushes her around in the first summer. She didn't come back in the third summer. Karen lives in Chicago. She didn't go to Walla Walla. IM name: SleepyKaren Candace - Candace always repeats what other people say and doesn't have opinions of her own. She has this repeating problem because of a bad habit she picked up in tutoring. She lives in the Boston area. She's very smart but has trouble in math (noted in "Freaky Tuesday") She goes to the same school as Brynn and has a boyfriend at home named Drew. Candace's camp friends would never guess that she's really popular at her school. In the last summer Candace tries to focus on sailing and becomes more independent. Donovan asks her to the Midsummer's Dance in Charmed Forces, but she turns him down. She didn't go to Walla Walla. Brynn Collins - Brynn is the self-proclaimed "Drama Queen" of the group. She loves causing and getting in trouble. She's already gotten suspended and expelled, but her friends try to help her get out of trouble. She is best friends with Alex. Her favorite free period activity is obviously drama. She lives in the Boston area. Her boyfriend is Jordan who is also Priya's best friend, and in #18, is it said that they broke up. In 19, they try "playing it cool" and realize that doesn't work, so they became boyfriend and girlfriend again. She also goes to school with Candace in Freaky Tuesday and becomes a geek.She went to Walla Walla and Natalie thought she was hitting on Reed, Natalie's boyfriend at the time, but really he was just Brynn's assassin target. IM name: BrynnWins Sarah Peyton- Sarah is one of the jocks. At home, she is a bookworm. She doesn't return for the third summer, because of a sports camp. She especially loves softball/baseball. Her favorite free period activity is sports. Like Jenna, she doesn't like boys and isn't interested in having a boyfriend—until she meets David. Sarah lives in the Boston area. Her BFF at camp and at home is Abby. In Reunion, at Camp Walla Walla, she ignores the Lakeview girls because she told Avery and several other Walla Walla campers that Natalie's life story was her own and that her dad was Tad Maxwell. But she got caught lying when Tad Maxwell himself came for a private Walla Walla movie premiere. She wins assassin. The girls all ended up forgiving her. IM Name: SarahSports Valerie Williams- She loves African dance and she doesn't like her stepsister Latoya. Her favorite free period activity is wood working. In the first summer her BFF is Sarah. She hangs with Candace in the last summer, because they become sailing partners.She didn't go to Walla Walla. IM name: Valfrog Tori- She's from L.A. and has Hollywood connections. Nat and her get to know each other, and become best friends. Also, her and Alyssa seem to grow close later. In winter games, she also invites 5 people to go Lake Tahoe with her. Her boyfriend is Michael Stevenson, son of famous actor Cameron Stevenson. Tori has blonde hair and has the latest makeup from her mom.She didn't go to Walla Walla. She goes to a camp in Hawaii. IM name: Tori90210 Sloan- She knows about psychic things, partly because her mom is a past life regression therapist. She comes to camp in the 19th book, and organizes the protest in the book, "Suddenly Last Summer". She went to Walla Walla. Priya Shah - Priya was not mentioned much in the first summer at camp because she was in 3B. Readers, however, got to know her better in the 9th book, "Best(Boy)Friend Forever" and is best friends with Jordan. Priya once had a crush on her best friend, Jordan, but got over it soon when she found out that Brynn liked him. She once had a slight crush on Spence. IM name: Pree Amy - Amy is an amethyst that Alyssa found on the grounds of Camp Lakeview, on the first day of camp. When Alyssa found the rock she took it to the nature shack with her book called The Geologist's Handbook. Then she found out that Amy has physic powers so Alyssa made predictions using Amy, and all her predictions came true. Alyssa later finds out Amy belongs to a younger camper named Gwenda who is obsessed with science and was planning on using Amy for her Nature Shack project but offers to give her back to Alyssa after her project is finished. Lainie Wilcox - Lainie is a Camp Lakeview legacy who happens to be a bully. In the 16th book, Golden Girls, she intimidates Natalie and tells her that she admires her. Natalie later finds out Lainie is using her to get tips on how to get a boy to go out with her but when Lainie finds out that is the same boy Natalie is crushing on, she completely turns her back on her. Lainie does not like Tori, although for most of the book Natalie cannot see that. Jessica - Jessica only goes by Jessie. She's Candace's best friend, and doesn't come back the third summer. She has light brown hair, and is very shy. edit Male campers Adam Bloom- Jenna's twin brother, and a prankster. He is one of the best photographers at Camp Lakeveiw. He is also good at sports like Jenna. His girlfriend is Alex. He also gets nervous with Alex when he is around his father. In one book he admitts he gets nervous when he's with his dad and Alex and that's when they come together! Awww. He didn't go to Walla Walla. Simon- He is a cool laid back guy who used to date Natalie. Sometimes he doesn't pay attention to the things around him. He and Nat broke up due to long distance. He's sweet and smart in nature. He is mentioned twice after his break up with Natalie, but never heard from, or seen again, in the book. he plays many different instruments, and his favorite color is blue. He didn't go to Walla Walla. Devon- His crush is Grace because they are both into drama. He is a total sweet-heart. He didn't come in the third summer because he went to Hawaii on vacation. He didn't go to Walla Walla. Trevor- He used to date Alyssa. He didn't go to Walla Walla. Blake- He is pretty stuck-up when you first meet him because he is rich. The more you read into him you can tell he is an honest friend. He is also a prankster who makes Jenna think they might be able to make friends, but like Jenna he can drag pranks and prank wars too far. He didn't go to Walla Walla. David- He can appear as a girl pig, but he is sweet, daring, and funny. He has two crushes Jenna and Sarah; he first goes out with Sarah before realizing he likes Jenna. He is actually Jenna's first crush. Jordan- He is Priya's best friend and is dating Brynn which is really awkward since Priya and Brynn are good friends. He later breaks up with her.He has a hard time focusing in school. He's gross (around the guys and Priya), and picky with his food, but he is a sweet-heart and he is funny. IM name: imnotmichaelJORDAN Spence- He is known as the flirt. He wears glasses and has blue eyes. He has a crush on Priya, Chelsea, and Grace. He didn't go to Walla Walla. Logan- Dated Nat but broke up because of the long distant thing. In the 19th book, they get together again. He didn't go to Walla Walla. Donovan- In the 19th book, he takes Spence's place as the flirt. Every single girl at Camp Lakeview is in love with him, especially the girls in 6B. It is known that Chelsea, Gaby, Priya, Valerie, Natalie, and a 5th year blond girl flirt with him. (Tori states that she is "off the market" because of Michael!) At the end of the book, Donovan asks Candace to the Midsummer's Dance with him, and Candace says no because she doesn't want a boyfriend, and she said if she won the boating race she wouldn't go. Gaby willingly asks Donovan to the dance right after and he says yes. Finally, in mid-dance, Donovan takes Gaby to the woods and kisses her on the lips; and even a French kiss! He didn't go to Walla Walla. Reed- Him and Natalie go and he comes to Walla Walla with her, but he is a little girl and likes pampering himself more than Natalie so she breaks up with him. Also he was flirting with Brynn. In the middle of camp at Walla Walla he can't handle it so he goes home. He went to Walla-Walla but did not go to Camp Lakewiew IM name: Bicoastalboy edit] Staff Julie (counselor) - She acts very peppy. She is very responsible for the girls. She challenges the girls to new limits. Marissa (CIT) - She is one of the coolest C.I.T.s and is a camp legend. She is also very girly and bonds with Natalie in the first summer and helps Jenna overcome her fear of diving. She is Stephanie's best friend she is also has to work in the mess hall in the book " Natalie's Secret " She gives great advice. Nate (counselor) - He is the first summer boy cabin counselor. He is very cool but not a push-over even though he lets some things go. Pete (mess hall staff) - He was a camp counselor until the first summer when he changed to the food staff. Their cooking may not be the best, but he's one of the most popular staff. LJ(mess hall staff) - He is a funny kitchen worker. He said that he would reveal what his initials stand for at the final banquet (if we are lucky). Dr. Steve (camp director) - No pushover here. He is nice and has millions of great ideas for the camp. He dresses very tacky sometimes and can be strict when it comes to pranks. Alex and Jenna nick-named him Dr. Flutterbug because he tends to blink a lot and twitch while making speeches. Stephanie (CIT) - Jenna's older sister, who acts like a mother to Jenna at camp. Her best friend is Marissa even though she is in cabin 3A, 3Cs rival bunk. Belle (counselor) - She is the girls' counselor in the third summer. She does karate and the girls think she's a vampire at first. (Hide and Shriek.) Clarrisa:-(CIT)Comes into the book in the third series. She is said to be a camper the summer before. (Hide and Shriek) Andie (counselor)- A bubbly counselor in the second summer who surprisingly supports the rivalry between bunks. She is new to Camp Lakeview and it is said that the summer before she worked at a camp in upstate New York.... the counselor for Bunk 4A Mia (CIT)- Is a CIT who doesn't appear until the second summer. She likes sports...the CIT for Bunk 4A. She is the CIT for Andie. Tyler (swim instructor) - He is one of the hottest guys at camp, even Jenna admits that. Stephanie and Tyler seem to have a thing, even though Jenna plays a really embarrassing prank on her. He's really sweet and fun. Roseanne (nature counselor) - Very active and always thinking up new activities for the campers to do. Mandy (counselor)- She is the counselor in the sixth division. She does not believe in magic until the end of book #19. Nate (counselor) - He is 3F's counselor. He always disapproves of Jenna's pranks on Adam and the rest of his bunk. Kathleen (division head) - She is energetic and in charge of the third division. Brian (sports counselor) - He is in charge of sports. He came from Australia and has a thick Australian accent. It is important to him that everyone has a good time. Keith (newspaper specialist) - He worked on a small computer magazine published in New Jersey but has never worked on an actual newspaper. Beth (swim instructor) - She is always coming up with new ways to convince Nat how to get in the water. They do not work but Nat gives her an A for effort. Lizzie- She is the counsler for 3c's rival bunk in the first summer. Stephanie is a CIT with her. Becky- She is the counselor for bunk 6B. She is the counselor in the end of the summer. Dahilia- She is the CIT for Bunk 6B in the end of the summer. She is the CIT for Becky. Becky- She is 4C's counsellor in the second year. Sophie- She is 4C's CIT in the second summer. She is the CIT for Becky. edit] Others Hannah- NYC, fashion opposed girly-girl. Her mom is an African ambassador. Nat's home best friend. She might be like Natalie, but sometimes she feels like Natalie is growing up way faster than her. In one book Hannah meets Nat's friends and doesn't like them. Bridgette- Alex's BFF from home. Nicole- Jenna's best friend. She has been said to throw cool parties, but in TTYL, Jenna thought they were not fun at all. Kallista Goldman- Tori's best friend. Her father is a famous director in Hollywood. She was with Tori when she met Michael. LaToya- Valerie's stepsister, she tries to keep Valerie from doing her best in dance but even though she's mean she might have been the one who pushed Valerie into dance. Michael Stevenson- Michael is Tori's boyfriend, we hear about him in the early books, but we learn more about him in "And The Winner Is...." IM name: MichaelS Kyle- He is a nice guy who is from Natalie's school. He was crushing on Natalie and he was jealous of Simon. He's a nice guy, but can get too carried away. He told everyone Natalie and him were a couple, just because they hung out once when skating[disambiguation needed] in Central Park which Natalie is very used to doing. Max- He is Candace's brother and only appears in book #17. He is smart but sometimes pushes Candace too much. Matt Bloom- Jenna's older brother who loves science (Jenna often refers to him as a science geek). He sends her lots of bumper stickers for her collection. Tad Maxwell- He is the father of Natalie Goode. He is an international movie star. In book# 18 he got nominated to be in the Academy Awards and Natalie got to come and bring Tori along but Tad Maxwell did not win. Unfortunately Josie McLaughlan- Tad Maxwell's girlfriend, a young starlet on the rise. Chelsea's dad- Chelsea's father who seems to be very nice, In Book #5 TTYL, her father got cancer and the girls tried to help Chelsea through it. Leslie Graff-Leslie Graff doesn't go to Camp Lakeview, but she does go to the same school as Priya Shah. In the book "Falling in Like", Priya and Leslie get paired as science fair partners. The book reveals that Leslie is one of the smartest girls in her school, and is described by her mother as "an old hand at science fairs." She is also said to be intense and very focused on winning. IM name: LGraff Nicole- She is Tori's cousin who also went to camp lakeview until one year when her bunkmates cousin got attacked by Cropsy. Book #14. Cropsy aka Mr.Cropwell- A man whose dream never came true. Scary stories have been made up about him. Book #14. Riley- Riley has an uncle that works at a hotdog stand next to Priya's mom's smoothie stand at the local mall. Riley is in 8th grade and Priya is in 7th at the time. Riley likes Priya and helps her and her mom with their grand opening. He is never heard of, seen or talked about again. Book #11. Manzuma- She is Valerie and LaToya's dance teacher. Book #11. Cassie- Tori's older cousin who in the 20th book asks her to go to a surfing camp just recently after Camp Lakeview shuts down. In Summer Confidential Tori ends up going with Cassie who is a pro surfer but doesn't want to admit it. Also, Cassie has a super crush on Micah who has recently broken up with her enemy, Danica. They eventually get together. Ashanti Utu- She is a famous dancer that comes to see Valerie, LaToya and three other girls dance. Book #11. Sharin- She is Valerie's stepmother and LaToya's mother. Drew- One of Brynn's new drama friends. Has a crush on Candace, and is her boyfriend. Book #17. Rosemary- One of Brynn's new drama friends. Knows everything there is to know about anything. Rowan, Samantha, Joshua, Allen- Candace's friends at Wilton Academy who are very obsessive about grades